Framed Foley
by JewelMaster
Summary: Technus is back, and now he's Technus 2.57 XL! His plan? Take over the world wide web, then the world all by using a certain PDA, belonging to a certain geek boy, and framing him. Will Danny and Sam find out the truth- that their friend is innocent- before it's too late? The first episode in my Danny Phantom Season 4 series!
1. Prolouge

**So… this is the first episode in my Danny Phantom, Season 4. Very original title for the series, right? *note the sarcasm* In this, Danny is fifteen, and its almost the anniversary of the accident. But not yet. I'll have an 'episode' on that later.**

_Summary: __Technus is back, and now he's Technus 2.57 XL! His plan? Take over the world wide web, then the world all by using a certain PDA, belonging to a certain geek boy, and framing him. Will Danny and Sam find out the truth- that their friend is innocent- before it's too late?_

* * *

Technus sat in his lair, complementing on how he would finally defeat the ghost child and his meddling sidekicks. Especially that geek boy- Tucker, wasn't it?

Technus especially despised that child, even if he held a tiny bit of respect for the teen due to his hacking abilities. They were almost as good as Technus's own, not that he'd admit it to anyone. If the child had special training, he _might_ manage to surpass Technus's own hacking capabilities. Note the word _might_.

The technology-loving ghost scanned through his system for a plan. "Using that hunter girl to distract him… Tried it." He muttered, as he discarded that idea. "Taking over a video game? Tried that too."

He floated there surrounded by thousands of computers for several moments, before he angrily turned away from the ones in front of him. This only let him see the computers behind him, and they had the same information on them that Technus didn't want to see. "Curses!" He yelled out, eyes glowing. All the computers showed copies of his previous plans, and how they turned out. As failures. "I've tried to defeat him head on, but he's becoming powerful. Almost as powerful as myself, but still a major annoyance. It would be wise not to confront him or the annoying brat will thwart my plan, yet again!"

Then, an idea struck him. "But, if he doesn't know that it's me hacking into the World Wide Web, then my plan will work! I just need to find the perfect device, and the perfect person to blame, so I can ha-" Technus cut himself off as he stared at one of the monitors.

That screen had been showing a clip from his first battle against Danny, including when the goth girl distracted him long enough for the geek boy to hack into his system. It had distracted Technus from his rant as he watched himself be shut down by the child's geeky friend. The solution to his problems laid right in front of him. "Bingo." His eyes focused on the child's PDA. "That'll do! Takeover his friend's device, and they'll all think that the child is the source of my work!"

He frowned at that thought. "Although I do not like the idea of him getting credit for my work, it is better for that Phantom to be suspicious of his teammate instead of myself or it would ruin everything."

Technus looked down at himself again, then at a reflection of himself that was on a computer monitor. "But first I must update my form! Again! Technus 2.0 is too basic to carry out a plan of this complex magnitude. Technus 2.57 XL shall substitute!"

Coils and wire wrapped around the ghost as crazed laughter could be heard, even outside the shiny lab known as his lair. Red eyed pierced through the darkness, as a half-circle shaped head lashed out.

* * *

Tucker was watching as Danny sucked the Box Ghost into the Thermos for about the fifth time that day. Sam stood next to him, hands on her hips. "Come on Danny. We're supposed to go watch that Dead Teacher marathon!" She said, impatiently looking down at her watch.

Danny sighed and landed next to the two, before transforming back into Danny Fenton. Tucker hit a button on his PDA, and it beeped. "Alright, alright." He said, holding his hands out in front of him mockingly. "What was my time, Tuck?" He asked his friend.

His friend smiled as he glanced down to his trusty handheld computer. "About twenty-three point forty-five seconds. Not your fastest, but pretty darn close to it." He said, smirking at his half-ghost friend and his not-girlfriend who he was in denial about.

Sam glanced at the techno-savvy geek. "That's what you were doing?" She asked, which was answered by a simple nod from both Danny and Tucker.

Danny smiled, before latching his arms around both Sam and Tucker, and running forward and towards the movie theater. "Now let's go to that Dead Teacher marathon!" He exclaimed, sounding a bit too eager. Well, he had more than enough reason to be.

Just a few days ago, his 'cousin' got stabilized _and_ Valerie seemed to trust his ghost half more. The ghost attacks had considerably lessened, and he managed to get a B on his last Math test!

Only if he knew that it was just the calm before the storm.

* * *

_**(Cue theme song, followed by a title image.)**_

Tucker held his PDA in one hand, while a newspaper was shown in the background. _Strange hackings? _Was its headline. Danny and Sam stood off to the side, staring suspiciously at Tucker.

Meanwhile, the geek boy was staring at his PDA- eyes wide. In general, he seemed confused. Technus 2.57 XL's face was on the PDA's screen. He looked like some strange mechanical hydra and snake hybrid. Technus's head was a half crescent shape with two glowing red eyes, no nose, and a sinister grin. He had a long mechanical neck that was linked to a strange four-legged body. It had Technus's logo printed on both of sides of it.

Below the PDA was the caption, a striking dark red against the black background. It said in a striking font: The geek's on the fritz!

**So, what do you think? Does it seem realistic? Canon? In my opinion, it's a little short but… tell me what you think of it.**


	2. Section 1, Act 1

***yawn* Here's the next chapter of Framed Foley. Does it seem like it could be in the canon? It's rather short, so I'm sorry.**

Jack and Maddie Fenton sat down in the lab, working on their newest invention. Their backs were turned to the portal, so they didn't see Technus's new head looking through the portal.

It was a half-crescent shape with glowing red eyes and no nose. He had an evil grin on his face as he noticed the Fentons were not watching the portal.

Seconds later, his head moved forward to reveal a long mechanical neck flow forward. He stepped fully out of the portal to reveal a simple four-legged body with a long robot tail. He had his logo on both sides of his body, and he lightly chuckled before flying up and out of the lab.

Maddie turned towards the portal and went towards a nearby bench to grab some parts for the Fenton Extractor. She had no clue that a ghost just came through the portal, and neither did her husband.

* * *

Halfway into the movie, Tucker's PDA began to buzz. He looked at it, then at his two friends. "I… have to go." The techno-geek said nervously. "I'll be back in a couple minutes."

Danny and Sam glanced at him, confused. Tucker quickly got up and dashed out of the theater, without another word. Danny looked at Sam, who shrugged. "I told him he drank way too many sodas." She said, and Danny accepted that answer.

The two teens looked back at the screen. While Sam wasn't looking, Danny glanced her way. She noticed, and then started blushing madly. Danny quickly looked away from the gothic girl, his cheeks being six different shades of red.

* * *

Tucker stood in the alley next to the theater, as he watched his PDA eagerly, as if he was waiting for the next version DOOMED, complete with a list of every single cheat code for the game. He typed something out on the small device, before looking around like he was doing something wrong.

Technus 2.57 XL was on the other side of the alleyway, invisible. _What's he doing?_ Technus thought, confused. _Eh. What does it matter? He's away from the ghost boy. Plus his suspicious behavior could work in my favor... It wouldn't help him convince anyone that he was innocent, anyways._ The technological ghost thought, smirking. The boy hadn't noticed the strange temperature in the alley, either because he was used to it from hanging out with Danny, or that he was too interested in his PDA at the moment to notice.

Tucker impatiently tapped his foot against the ground, until his PDA beeped again. Tucker checked the message, then smiled.

Quickly, Technus changed into his data form. He slinked his way inside Tucker's PDA, before looking at the information the tech boy had snuck away to read. "Interesting." Technus commented as his eyes scanned over the message several times, just to make sure he read it correctly.

He was unheard by Tucker, who had been ferociously typing away his reply. He hit the send button, before waiting for the return message. Seconds later, a ringing noise filled the PDA once more. Technus flinched at the sudden sound, before he stared at the message. Tucker smiled as he read it over.

After a quick response, Tucker ran back into the theater to finish up the movie. He put his PDA in his pocket, and Technus grinned before getting to work at his hacking job.

* * *

Tucker ran back to his seat and sat down. He was deep in thought about something, and he couldn't seem to focus on the horror movie. "What are you thinking about?" Danny asked, concerned about his friend.

Tucker _always_ loved the Dead Teacher movies. He never just sat there, even if he had seen the movie a thousand times! Tucker nervously looked between his two concerned friends. "It's nothing." Tucker fibbed, before trying to focus on the movie.

Sam looked at the techno geek. "Are you sure your OK?" She asked in a calm tone. Even though she sounded indifferent, Tucker knew that she was really worried about him at the moment.

He put on the best fake smile that he could. "I'm fine. I just keep thinking back to the part where Julia gets eaten alive by her third grade music teacher! That was too awesome!" He said. His friends smiled at him, and they seemed to completely buy his big lie. _Phew._ He thought. _They bought it. At least... for now. _

His PDA sparked and Technus's new face showed on the screen. This was unnoticed by everything else. Mechanical laughter echoed around the PDA, but seconds later Technus noticed that people seemed to hear his laughter. So, he muted the device so nobody would hear him._  
_

Technus pulled up a government file, and the letters on it started to change around as he hacked the system.

**Makes you wonder what Tucker's doing. And who he's messaging. Right? XD You'll find out later… And I already know~ YAY ME! And a new Fenton Invention… Yay… For Danny this spells out trouble~ What does it do?**


	3. Section 2, Act 1

**This took a little while to come up with, but I finally managed to get an update it! After like, two days that is... XD Anyways, enjoy!**

As the trio walked out of the movie theater, all three of them were grinning like madmen. Sam and Danny seemed to have forgotten all about Tucker's strange behavior from the movie, and Tucker was glad. _They don't need to know what I was doing…_

_Yet._ Tucker grinned at his little plan. "That movie was awesome! And there weren't any-" Danny began to speak, before he looked around the crowded room and lowered his voice. "unwanted visitors through the whole thing."

Sam and Tucker nodded a bit in understanding. "Yeah. You actually got to sit throughout an entire movie marathon. That _never_ happens!" Sam said, smiling.

Just then, Danny's ghost sense went off. "Spoke too soon." Tucker commented.

Danny quickly looked around for the ghost, his eyes narrowing. "I kind of guessed that. Cover me, guys." His eyes began to glow green, and he jumped in between two plants that were decorating the hall.

Sam and Tucker stood in front of him, which blocked anyone besides them from seeing Danny's transformation. A bright light flooded the area, and Danny Phantom flew up and searched for the ghost who was attacking.

His eyes locked on a glowing green blob that was tormenting a worker. He flew over and punched that ghost at a high speed, and the worker took a step back. Someone in the crowd gasped and pointed toward Danny. "Look! It's Danny Phantom!" They shrieked out.

The green ghost growled at Danny, before it flew up and shot out beams from its eyes at the Phantom. He managed to narrowly dodge the attack, but the attack left scorch marks on the ground. "That all you got?" Danny taunted the being, before he countered the attack with his own green ectoplasmic rays.

The ghost was flung backwards, and Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos. The ghost fled through the wall and Danny took off after it.

Sam and Tucker looked around the area and sighed at the lack of destruction. Well, mostly.

Technus's face appeared on the surface of the PDA. He was quite annoyed with all of the noise from the fight, and he looked around. "Finally… It's quiet enough to work again." He muttered, before he pulled another document up. "I'll get to take over the world after geek boy over here is blamed." Technus told himself, before smiling maliciously.

* * *

A male member of the MIA glanced at his computer, before spitting his coffee out. One of the files just changed right in front of his face!

The man called over one of his supervisors and showed him the file. That supervisor then told several other agents to check their security. "This is impossible. The MIA's security is too tight... How would this have slipped past us?" He questioned. "This person who did this must be very experienced, and they have to have a really strong computer. We're dealing with a cyber terrorist." The person said, causing all of his employees to gasp.

As the first man had discovered, security had been breached by an outside source. They had a cyber-terrorist on their hands. Another agent picked up the phone to call headquarters. They needed to report this, so they could both stop future attacks on the agency, and apprehend this criminal.

**So… yeah… I've been trying to make it as "canon" as possible. The MIA is the Danny Phantom version of the CIA. It stands for Main Intelligence Agency. Sorry that this is so short. I couldn't really think of anything else... For now~**


End file.
